When designing or maintaining a turbine engine, such as a turbojet, different tests are performed in order to validate its correct functioning. These tests allow endurance to be checked during prolonged functioning phases by maintaining predetermined speeds, loads. During these tests, a series of measurements is taken in order to monitor key parameters. These measurements can be taken both directly on the turbine engine and/or on its environment.
In order to conduct such tests, the turbine engine is installed in a specific test cell. The latter is adapted to recreate flight conditions while remaining on the ground. Such a test cell has a corridor forming a test chamber for accommodating the turbine engine. Vertical chimneys delimit the ends of the corridor to form an inlet and an outlet. The chimneys receive then reject the flow of air propelled by the turbine engine. Devices reduce noise nuisance inherent to the functioning of the turbine engine, this noise being propagated by the chimneys.
Patent document U.S. 2011/0138772 A1 discloses a turbojet test cell making it possible to recover the kinetic energy produced by the exhaust gases from the turbojet. The test cell has a U-shaped configuration, that is to say, one that displays an inlet chimney and an outlet chimney, the chimneys being connected by a horizontal corridor containing the turbine engine.
During a test, an oil or fuel pipe can rupture. There is then a risk of an engine fire occurring. Such an event can damage the test cell, and in particular, its sensors. Inevitably, the turbine engine can also suffer severe damage. The consequences of such an incident cause heavy losses, necessitating subsequent repairs that further delay the possibility of re-using the turbine engine. This scenario becomes paradoxical in the context of an overhaul, since a test is supposed to authorize a turbine engine to fly instead of adding a wait. Heavy financial losses result from such groundings.